


If I Told You

by savanting



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Descendants (2015), Post-Descendants 2, Post-Descendants 3, Short One Shot, kissing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savanting/pseuds/savanting
Summary: Jane is justsogood, and Carlos feels like such a villain when he looks at her... One-Shot.
Relationships: Jane/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	If I Told You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Disney properties such as Descendants. This is just pure fluff, because so many canon Descendants couples inspire The Fluff out of me. Enjoy!
> 
> Title was inspired by the song "If I Told You" by Darius Rucker

If Carlos De Vil was the sad little boy created from his mother’s cruel intentions, then Jane was the light of all that was pure and good due to how she had been raised by _her_ mother, the fairy godmother. Carlos knew it was true just from the way he felt so much warmer when he was with Jane, as if she had magic suffused throughout her entire body and radiated it outward with just a smile.

That smile — it was like his own personal happiness charm.

“Carlos, we need to get a move on with this planning,” Jane said, her voice sharp in a way that reminded him all too much of how her mother could sound. They sat at the white garden table in the courtyard behind Evie’s home while Evie finished with a client in her growing dress-making business.

He raised his chin from his palm and shook himself out of his daze, trying to recollect his thoughts. She would be even more irate with him if she knew he hadn’t heard a word she had said within the last ten minutes. 

Jane’s normally open gaze narrowed. “You weren’t listening, were you?”

“Uh — I think you have pretty eyes?” he said stupidly, and — for all his being a lovable doofus at times — Jane did bite her lip to suppress a smile.

“Thank you,” she said curtly, a pink tinge coming to her cheeks, “but flattery won’t get you out of this predicament, Mr. De Vil.”

 _Mr. De Vil._ If Carlos were the naughty type — and, well, his thoughts were veering there more and more these days — he could have led with an innuendo to get her heart racing…

_”Yes, Professor Jane, how can I be of service to you?”_

Then he would flutter his eyelashes and watch as her pink lips parted in invitation...

“Carlos!” Jane snapped, and Carlos’s beginning fantasy in his head popped like one of Cinderella’s soap bubbles. _Bad boy,_ he admonished himself like he was Dude chewing up a sneaker. “We have a civic duty to ensure that Mal’s bridal shower goes off without a hitch. Don’t you want her to have a splendid, magical day?”

 _I’d rather have a splendid, magical day with you…_ But Carlos could have barfed with how much game _that_ particular line would have had. Even if girls did supposedly have a weakness for sweet nothings and honesty from the heart…

“Of course I want Mal to have a great day,” he said, feeling somewhat abashed that he was thinking of — of _indecency_ when he was supposed to be helping to plan one of the big events leading to Mal’s wedding day to King Ben. “She’s one of my best friends.”

“I know,” Jane said, the irritation gone from her voice, “but planning requires time and effort. It’s not always fun, but…”

“But magic doesn’t come from nothing,” he finished, citing one of the fairy godmother’s own creeds. It was well-known that the fairy godmother had always thought the best magic came from the heart rather than spellwork.

Jane brightened. “Exactly,” she said. Then she returned to the binder open in front of her, all manner of post-its and scribbling and snapshots checkering the pages. “Now, if you want to look here at the preliminary guest list—“

Carlos wanted to sigh, but he settled instead for hovering over the thick binder with Jane and swallowing whatever darting thoughts might spill out of his mouth…

*

“Thanks for walking me back,” Jane said, her newly revised notes tucked away in the binder under her arm, while Carlos walked beside her, his hands tucked inside his jeans pockets. It was nearly dusk, the sun dipping behind the trees, and if not for the fairy light outside Jane’s front door he would not have been able to see his hand in front of his face, let alone all the gratitude and adoration shining from Jane’s heart-shaped face.

He glanced away from her and felt his face heat up. His thoughts were circling in the gutter drain again. “Uh, no problem,” he said, lifting a hand to scratch the back of his head awkwardly. “I mean, I know Auradon isn’t the Isle, but I don’t feel right about letting girls walk home alone in the dark.”

Jane placed her free hand on his arm. “It’s sweet,” she said, “and I always feel safe with you.”

Carlos met her eyes and bit his lip. _Would you still say that if you knew what I was thinking now?_ he thought. _Would you feel safe if I told you what I want to do with you?_

But those were dangerous words, no matter how much they were more nuanced than the slime that could spill from the lips of other Isle boys. How much better would he be than Harry Hook in that regard? And he had seen how Captain Hook’s son had looked at Jane on more than one occasion…

Let’s just say _murder_ had been too kind a word for what had been on Carlos’s mind when he saw that roving gaze of Harry’s.

“Carlos?” Jane tapped her fingertips against his bare skin. When he didn’t respond right away, she grasped his hand in hers. “Hey. Talk to me. What’s on your mind?”

“I want to kiss you,” he blurted out, all in a heady rush, and Jane’s mouth popped open in surprise.

“What?” She gave a surprised little laugh. “Carlos, why all of sudden—?”

“And I want to do other things,” he said, the words tumbling out of him before he could stop them — could even _think_ of the repercussions of what he said. “It’s maddening. I mean, I never really looked at girls before coming to Auradon, but you do something to me that makes me — makes me want to be a tiny bit _bad_. And I know that may frighten you and scare you off, but you mean so much to me and I would never hurt you, and — Jane, I just really, really like you, and I don’t want you to hate me and—“

“Carlos.” Jane laughed again, and this time she placed her fingertips against his mouth to shush his torrent of words. “Carlos. I really like you too. And—“ She took a deep breath. “I want to kiss you too. And, um, do other things — with you, that is.”

Jane’s hand fell away from his mouth, and there was a breath of silence.

Now it was Carlos’s turn to let out a laugh of surprise. “Really?”

Jane nodded. “Really.”

His heart thumped against his chest in a growing rhythm. His eyes dashed to glance at her lips, curved into a precious smile, and all he wanted right then — all he _needed_ right then —

“You can kiss me now, if you’d like,” Jane said, her voice becoming shy, and her eyes skittered back and forth from his as if there was uncertainty still in her mind about how he felt about her.

Well, Carlos hoped he would erase all her doubts: he stepped forward and grasped her face in his hands before kissing her.

Their mouths were clumsy at first, and they shared hushed laughter between their meeting lips, but there was tenderness too. Softness. Carlos couldn’t have imagined that Jane’s mouth would taste like cherry lip gloss and the vanilla milkshake she had had at the diner earlier, nor that he had to figure out how to breathe differently while kissing. It was a strange experience — but so much better than his fantasies had ever been.

They could have lost themselves in each other for long drawn-out moments, all the more for exploring this new ground between them, but Carlos glanced up by chance to see the fairy light blinking on and off, on and off, in a steady rhythm.

Jane broke away from Carlos to look up and groan. “Oh, _Mom_ ,” she said, looking like she could have wilted into the ground to disappear right then and there.

But Carlos touched her face and brushed one final kiss against her cheek. Then he grinned at her sheepishly. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asked, voice hopeful.

And Jane returned his smile, giddy in the magical light. “Of course.”


End file.
